Demons
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: How will the legend that we all know with the added presence of a young woman with special abilities? Meet Lady Cassia, the King's second ward. Will Arthur be the Once and Future King? Will Morgana still turn evil?


**Synopsis: Lady Cassia is one of the King's wards. She must live and learn alongside the others; Lady Morgana, Prince Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin. The whole story is based on the episodes and how the legend has been changed through the presence of Lady Cassia. Enjoy! :)**

_No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part on the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin. _

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, has been judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Lady Cassia watched out of her window, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. As King Uther lowered his arm, she turned away with a soft gasp. When she felt strong enough, she looked back, her eyes cold.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." Cassia's heart clenched with sympathy.

"Seize her!"

Mary Collins chanted a spell, and flew up into the air, disappearing. The Lady Cassia closed her window before anyone could see her watching.

...

"That poor woman, Cassia."

"I understand how you feel, Morgana. What happened today was unnecessary."

"If only Uther knew that." Morgana snarled. Cassia swallowed, and looked at the door. She could hear footsteps.

"Well, don't tell him. I'm not in the mood for you to be locked in your chambers again. I need someone to talk to." Cassia said jokingly, but real fear bubbled underneath the surface. Uther had been so close to hurting Morgana before, and the time before that, when Cassia exploded at him, he had hit her.

Morgana gave Cassia a look. "I'm tired of his arrogance. He deserves to know how others perceive him."

"You don't mean that, Morgana." Cassia said, exasperated. The door opened, and Uther strode in.

"Cassia. Morgana."

"Yes?" Cassia answered.

"What is this? Why aren't you joining us at the feast?"

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration." Morgana snapped. Cassia sighed. So much for keeping her at bay.

"It was simple justice for what he'd done."

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." Cassia stepped up behind Morgana, and tugged on her sleeve.

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana asked incredulously. Cassia felt a stir of anger rise in her, but she brushed it away.

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will both be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

"I told you-"

"We'll be there." Cassia interjected. Uther nodded, breathing heavily. He nodded and turned around, dismissing Cassia and Morgana.

As the pair exited the chamber, Morgana turned on Cassia.

"You know how I feel! You feel the same way! Why hold me back?"

"Because it wasn't the smartest road to take, Morgana. Not now."

"How about those other times that you confronted him? Were those the smart roads?"

"No, but at least I didn't drag you into it, like you did to me today."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. I have to get ready for the feast. You should do the same." Morgana said coldly, and walked away. Cassia swallowed the lump in her throat and followed suit.

...

"Where's the target?" Cassia sighed as she woke up to Arthur's annoying bellowing. She moved over to the window, blinking her eyes slowly. She could just see poor Norris running around holding up a shield while Arthur threw knives at him. Cassia exhaled and put her elbows on the window, watching the banter.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." Cassia's eyebrows perked up in interest as she watched a skinny young boy with big ears and a big smile confront Arthur.

"What?" Cassia chuckled. This young boy was in for a day in the stocks, by the look of it.

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlin." The young boy held out his hand.

"So I don't know you."  
"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend'". Cassia winced. This was not looking good.

"That was my mistake." Cassia turned away from the sill. She knew that this was going to turn into a brawl. She called for her maid, Elaine, and looked at her dresses. When Elaine appeared, Cassia had already chosen a berry-colored gown. The dark pink silk fell to the floor in ripples.

"Will you help me change?" Elaine nodded and smiled.

A little while later, Cassia was sitting in front of window. Her neck was adorned with a fine gold strand, and her fingers were littered with rings. Elaine swept Cassia's hair back and put it in a simple french braid.

"Thank you, Elaine." Cassia nodded distractedly, and Elaine left.

Cassia sighed and turned around. She exited her chambers. Her mind was still on Morgana. Why did she always manage to tick her off? The feast last night had been dull because of their fight. Uther had been looking at them as unhappily as well.

Cassia aimlessly walked around the castle. She didn't have an appetite for breakfast. She passed by the throne room, and she caught Morgana's eye. Morgana beckoned her in. She received a sharp glance from Uther and she rolled her eyes. After settling herself next to Morgana, she could hear the clacking of heels on the floor. A beautiful woman entered the room- Lady Helen. Uther stood up.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at out celebrations."

Lady Helen smiled. "The pleasure's all mine"

"How was your journey?"

Lady Helen sighed. "Oh, the time it took, Sire." Uther kissed her hands. Cassia fidgeted, bored. And annoyed at Morgana. She could have at least told her that she should have been here to greet Lady Helen.

"Well, it's always worth the wait."

"It will be." Lady Helen smiled, then exited the chamber with her men. Uther turned and dismissed the court. As Cassia strode in front of Morgana, Uther called her back. Cassia's lips pursed as she spun around on her heels, brushing past Morgana.

"You weren't on time for greeting Lady Helen."

"I wasn't aware that I was meant to be here at this hour, my lord." Cassia said through her teeth. Uther turned his back on her. He sighed.

"Are you and Lady Morgana at odds again?" Cassia remained silent for a moment.

"Yes."

"You two are like sisters. You battle at times, yet you both still care for each other. You both are like daughters to me. I will not tolerate any more of this from now on." Cassia bit her cheek. It wasn't her fault.

"Yes, my lord."

"I hear the lie behind your words, Cassia." Uther looked at her. He moved closer to her. "You are so much like your mother. You both are so stubborn. Yet you are kind, intelligent, and typically averse to conflict." Cassia looked down at her feet. Thinking of her mother was a painful memory.

"Just try, please." Cassia looked up at Uther and nodded. She exited the chamber, sighing as she walked down the hall.

..

Cassia walked along the streets of Camelot, nodding to the commoners and smiling. She was passing the stocks when she noticed that Gwen was there, talking to the boy that had confronted Arthur. Cassia walked by, smiling a little.

"Lady Cassia!"

Cassia turned questioningly to see Gwen looking anxious. Cassia walked over to where Gwen and the boy were.

"Elaine had the kitchen send up a mid-day meal for you, since you didn't eat breakfast. She said that you would be hungry."

"Thank you for telling me, Gwen. I'll make sure to thank Elaine. Who's this?" Cassia asked with a wink.

"Oh, er, this is Merlin. Gaius took him in."

"Pleased to meet you Merlin." Cassia extended a hand and shook Merlin's.

"Er, Lady Cassia and Gwen, you may want to move, they're back with more vegetables..." Cassia chuckled and she and Gwen ran out of the way. The cries of joy from the children resumed once more. Cassia said good bye to Gwen and went back into the castle. She entered her chambers and smiled at the basket of fruit and the plate of bread and cheese waiting on her table. Cassia took an apple and bit into it, glancing out the window again.

The feast was tonight. Cassia yet again stood in front of her wardrobe, contemplating what to wear. Elaine stood beside her, offering suggestions.

"How about the green one? You look ravishing in that."

"Maybe, but I feel like that's more of a day wear piece. How about this one, in the back..." Cassia reached to the back of the wardrobe. "I haven't worn this in a while!"

"Oh, that would be perfect!" The dark gray dress had pearls threaded in it, and black silk train had been added on. Cassia smiled and went to go put it on.

After she was dressed, Elaine let her hair down from its braid. The soft curls fell to her waist, and Elaine pulled part of her hair back into a half up half down style. The dress fell into a deep v cut, and Cassia put on a strand of pearls to draw attention to that accent.

Cassia and Elaine smirked mischievously at each other and went out the door.

...

"Morgana?"

The Lady Morgana turned to see Cassia standing uncertainly behind her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's all right, Cassia. I am to blame. Next time, I will try not to lose my temper. To you or Uther." Cassia smiled. "You look wonderful."

"As do you, Morgana."

"I'll go in first; you can follow after me. It'll be one shock after another!" She exclaimed, looking devious. Cassia laughed, but felt nervous. Morgana smirked and walked in. Cassia could hear the hall quiet a bit, and the clacking of heels resounded in her mind. Taking a deep breath, Cassia followed suit.

She walked into the hall, smiling softly. Men turned to look at her appreciatively, and she blushed. Cassia eventually took her seat next to Morgana. The horns started to sound, and Uther walked in. He took his seat next to Cassia and Arthur and after a few moments of small talk, he stood up.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Applause rang out in the hall, and it quieted as the music began to start. Cassia looked behind her at Merlin; the servant grinned at her.

The dreamy melody swirled in the air, and Cassia began to feel sleepy as Lady Helen began to sing. As she turned to look at Morgana, Cassia could see that she was slipping into a deep slumber. Confused, she turned to Uther. He was falling asleep as well. Her thoughts began to clear as Lady Helen started to chant. Cassia stood up from her chair, looking around in horror as the guests fell asleep. What was happening? Why wasn't she being affected?

An arm grabbed her from behind-Merlin. His hands immediately covered his ears, but Cassia did not follow suit. Her mind was slowly clearing and Lady Helen's voice grew shrill as she cast the spell.

Lady Helen's eyes met hers, and her face grew stony. As she finished the spell, she took out a dagger. Cobwebs had formed over the court members, and Cassia's heart pounded in her chest. She had to do something. Cassia heard a large scraping noise and instinctively closed her eyes. When she opened them, Lady Helen was lying on the floor, the chandelier pinning her down.

The cobwebs started to lift, and the court members woke up. Cassia and Merlin moved over towards Arthur, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" She asked Merlin. He glanced at her.

"The chandelier fell at just the right moment." He said softly.

Cassia turned her gaze back to Lady Helen- except it wasn't Lady Helen anymore. It was the mother of the man who had been executed; Mary Collins.

Uther and Arthur stand up, staring at the witch who lay on the floor, apparently deceased. Morgana turned to see Cassia standing with Merlin. Mary Collins raised her head and arm, and her arm moved swiftly; the glint of silver flashed through the air. Time seemed to slow down. Cassia moved towards Arthur, Merlin beside her. They pulled him out of the way. Merlin and Arthur crashed to the ground, and she dodged the incoming blade. It slammed against the wall, and Cassia turned to see Mary Collins breathe her last breath.

Cassia's fingers shook as she realized that she had almost died. Uther strode forward; with a glance at her, he turned to Arthur and Merlin.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Cassia smiled.

"Oh, well..." Merlin stammered, nervous at being addressed by the king.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Cassia smirked.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..."

"You should be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Cassia giggled as the court applauded. Merlin looked horrified.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed, outraged. Cassia bit her lip, and turned to go back to her seat. But questions stopped her in her tracks; why could she withhold the witch's spell? What was so different about her that she hadn't fallen asleep like the rest of them? What was so special about her?

**I hop you guys like the first chapter in a very long story about the Lady Cassia. Did you like the format? Should I change anything? Tell me in a review or a PM! **


End file.
